It MIGHT be wrong
by wtfwhynot
Summary: One-shot for now. Ino catches Hidan's attention after completing a difficult mission. LustXFear InoXHidan


He sensed the incoming chakra a few km before the kunoichi came into sight. Waist long hair tangled in the wind clothes torn and bloodstained the figure blurred past him. 'Aw fuck! That was hot.' The torn clothing didn't leave much to the imagination even in the brief moment he saw her.

'Damn, who was that chick?'

The babe obviously escaped a battle gone wrong judging by the depleted chakra reserves the missing-nin sensed. Besides, the torn clothes and fast pace would give it away to anyone. Not the civvies, of course, they wouldn't have seen anything maybe a few more observant could see a blur. Since I've got nothing to do, pointedly ignoring the unfinished mission, I should make sure she's alright. Laughing at his own joke he turned in the direction the blonde disappeared to.

Besides, the torn clothes and fast pace would give it away to anyone. Not the civvies, of course, they wouldn't have seen anything maybe a few more observant could see a blur. Since I've got nothing to do, pointedly ignoring the unfinished mission, I should make sure she's alright. Laughing at his own joke he turned in the direction the blonde disappeared to.

'Since I've got nothing to do (pointedly ignoring his unfinished mission) I should make sure she's alright. Laughing at his own joke he turned in the direction the blonde disappeared to.

"Let's have some fun!" Hidan whispered to himself grinning at the thought of torturing the poor little kunoichi.

Change of view:

My first solo mission did not go well at all. It started out alright I had the target(read disgusting pig) wrapped around my little finger. I was going for the kill without the man suspecting a thing as he was fondling my breast. 'Yes, I had the bastard!' The kill was clean senbon were just lovely weapons.

That's when everything went wrong. I should have sensed them coming, but as it was I was too engrossed in getting out of the dead bastards grasp. A loyal subordinate of his rushed in the important news dying in his throat as he took in the sight of his dead master. 'Fuck!'

"Fuck!" I muttered getting into a fighting stance seeing the men's slashed headband. Rushing at him I kicked him out into the hall.

"Double fuck!" Outside a small army of missing-nin and bandits stood. They were all around genin level with the exception of 3 chunin in the back.

The fight was long and tiring seeing as I couldn't even use my clan's Jutsu and was caught by surprise. Protocol sucked since this was an undercover mission I couldn't give Konoha away thus hiding my clan's known specialty. Yamanaka's might not be the largest or best-known clan but the ability to scan the mind and control the body was fearsome enough to earn us a reputation.

I won, of course, but it wasn't the easiest battle. I wasn't used to being alone on the battlefield. My teammates always supported me and I was used to us always having each other's back. I was nowhere near prepared for a battle without my teammate's brilliant strength and mind respectively. I suffered for it trough a gash in my abdomen and less crucial wounds all over my skin. After my last

After my last foe was destroyed I healed myself as much as I could given the little chakra I had left. It was sloppy at best and would surely reopen on my way home but the internal damage was fixed,

I rushed trough from tree to tree at my fastest chakra-less pace and mentally thanked Lee for his youthful teaching methods. About an hour later, just a few miles before the border of fire country I felt someone following me.

"Fuck this shit!"

I shouted out loud turning to face the approaching nin knowing escape was not possible at the pace he approached. I really should have helped that old lady with groceries. Karma is not a bitch she's a total whore.

"Not bad blondie,"

Jumping into the clearing I saw a handsome man. 'Shut up mind! This is no time to be drooling!' but I couldn't help myself. The perfect male specimen stood before me complete with a dangerous aura. His height nearing six feet he towered over me as he stepped closer. Hand running trough his already slicked back silver hair trough this action his open cloak revealed his shirtless form.

I gulped. This was not an opponent I could handle. 'what if he doesn't want to fight?'

He smirked his purple eye's narrowing as if sensing my thought's. "I hope you're up for a quick fuck blondie" My eyes widened at his crass words and heat flooded up to my face. His smirk widening into a grin he stepped closer making me stagger back into a tree.

"Cause I will fuck you regardless. If you play along nicely I might even stop myself from sacrificing you to Jashin-sama."

Eye's widened in horror (or was it pleasure?)and face flushed I looked up at him, nodding my consent. What else was I to do?

Besides, he WAS hot.


End file.
